


Neapolitan ||Tłumaczenie||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, a bit of Ziall, alternative universe, skater louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To kiedy leży tam na twardych, kleistych płytkach, Louisowi świta w głowie, że to może nie był najlepszy kierunek działania. Mógł po prostu opuścić sklep, zanim chłopak wróci. Ale wtedy nigdy nie byłby w stanie pokazać się tu więcej, a śliczny chłopak przez całą wieczność myślałby, że Louis jest dziwakiem. Louis krzywi się na tą myśl. Mógł po prostu poczekać na chłopaka, przeprosić i wyjaśnić, że wybór tylko jednego loda był tak trudny, z tak obficie szerokim wyborem smaków. Ale nie. Louis zawsze wybiera najbardziej dramatyczną opcję, prawda? Po prostu nie może być normalnym człowiekiem.<br/>Lub historia, gdzie Harry jest ślicznym chłopcem w lodziarni, a Louis zawstydza sam siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neapolitan ||Tłumaczenie||

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Neapolitan by foxandbee.

       Louis umiera. To powolne i bolesne, i Louis umiera. Zlany potem, z suchym, zwężonym gardłem, płucami palącymi od wysiłku wciągnięcia ostatniego oddechu, poniekąd umiera. Louis się  _pali_.

      I to wszystko pieprzona wina Zayna. Zayn jest całkowicie zadowolony z gnicia w ich mieszkaniu, krzywienia się i palenia, i pisania okropnej poezji na jego ogromnej ilości zajęć w tym roku, tylko po to, by ogłosić, że wychodzi w najgorętszy dzień w brytyjskiej historii. Louis jest rozdarty pomiędzy dojściem na jego niedorzeczne kości policzkowe i uderzeniem go w głowę jego własnymi głupimi papierami. Ponieważ normalnie tego rodzaju ogłoszenie zadowoliłoby Louisa. On zawsze stara się wyciągnąć Zayna z mieszkania, stara się namawiać go do robienia rzeczy w godzinach dziennych. Więc jest niezmiernie dumny z tego, że Zayn z własnej woli zdecydował się na wyprawę do zewnętrznego świata. Jednak, jest też wkurzony, bo Zayn jakoś namówił go, by do niego dołączył.

      Louis niemal skończył swoją poranną zmianę w sklepie muzycznym, kiedy Zayn zadzwonił. Skrupulatnie segregował półki z nagraniami swoim bardzo rygorystycznym systemem: sztuka na jedną półkę, gówno na drugą.  _The Beatles_  na jedną półkę, pieprzone  _The Wanted_  na drugą. Nick wyraźnie powiedział Louisowi przy wielu okazjach, że jego system nie jest doceniany. Najwyraźniej niektórzy klienci narzekają, kiedy pytają o swoich ulubionych artystów i każe im się ich szukać na Gównianej Półce. Ale Louis kontynuuje, pomimo tego, jak wiele razy jego szef groził mu zwolnieniem. Jest pewien swojego stanowiska przez wzgląd na to, że zauroczenie Nicka jego osobą jest wielkości planety. Nick wciąż myśli, że Louis jest tego nieświadomy, a Louis tylko czasami używa tego na swoją korzyść. Tylko czasami, jak wtedy, gdy odbiera osobiste telefony w czasie pracy.

\- Dzień dobry, Zaynie Poo. Nad czym dziś rozmyślamy? - Louis odebrał telefon tego ranka z bezczelnym uśmiechem i machnięciem palcami w stronę Nicka, który starał się ukryć rumieniec pod złym spojrzeniem.

\- Och, odpieprz się - odpowiedział Zayn. - Nie rozmyślam dzisiaj, właściwie to wychodzę.

      Louis musiał złapać się najbliższej półki, by nie upaść.

\- Co? - sapnął. - Masz na myśli, że stawiasz czoło światłu słonecznemu?  _Z własnej woli?_

\- Zamierzam zrobić ci przysługę i zignorować wszystko, co właśnie powiedziałeś, ty sarkastyczny dupku.

\- Nie, poważnie, Zayn, nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę, słysząc to. To jest dokładnie typ kamienia milowego, który powinniśmy świętować, według twojego doktora. Powinienem wybrać ciasto w drodze do domu?

\- Pieprz się, Louis. - Zayn powiedział radośnie. - Idę do skate parku. A ty idziesz ze mną.

      Louis zmarszczył na to nos.

\- Co? Dlaczego? I nie, nie idę.

\- Ponieważ Niall Horan tam będzie. I tak, idziesz.

      Louis oparł się chęci zagruchania.

\- To urocze. Skąd właściwie w ogóle wiesz, że Niall tam idzie?

\- Ponieważ stalkuję go na Facebooku.

      Już nie takie urocze.

\- Okej, nie, Zayn, to jest dziwne. Jak wiele razy mieliśmy tę dyskusję? Nie stalkujemy ludzi, których lubimy. Po prostu porozmawiaj z cholernym dzieciakiem. Oszczędź nam obu twojego nieustannego jęczenia.  _Proszę_ , błagam cię.

\- Zrobię to, tak, dlatego idę do skate parku. Dzisiaj jest ten dzień. Porozmawiam z nim. - Zayn powiedział wyzywająco.

\- To naprawdę genialnie, Z. Jestem z ciebie dumny. - I Louis naprawdę był dumny ze swego najlepszego kumpla. - Ale wciąż nie idę.

\- Och, daj spokój, Lou, proszę.

\- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak parno jest dzisiaj? Moje jedyne plany na to popołudnie wliczają klimatyzację i lód. I może jakieś darmowe porno, jeśli będę w nastroju. A żadnej z tych rzeczy nie znajdę na w betonowej dziurze w powierzchni, gdzie przez kilometry nie ma cienia.

-  _Naprawdę_  nie musiałem tego wiedzieć, Louis.

\- Nic, czego wcześniej nie widziałeś, kochany.

\- Byliśmy pijani i zgodziliśmy się nigdy więcej o tym nie mówić! - wrzasnął Zayn.

\- Chcesz mnie - powiedział Louis, pocierając swój sutek, a potem przypomniał sobie, że Zayn nie mógł go zobaczyć, więc jęknął dla efektu. Rozległ się pisk i trzask z końca alejki i Louis odwrócił się, by znaleźć Nicka, wpatrującego się w niego z przygryzioną wargą. Louis mrugnął, a Nick uciekł do łazienki.

\- Ugh, Louis, nie, tylko... Tylko  _proszę_ , chodź ze mną, Lou,  _proszę_. Potrzebuję cię, Boo.

      I to jest powodem, dla którego Louis snuje się teraz w przygnębieniu chodnikiem, gdy jego mięśnie rozpływają się w 38 stopniach ciepła.  _W cholernych 38 stopniach._  Kiedy Anglia przemieściła się na równik i dlaczego Louis nie został poinformowany?

      Gdy Louis ospale popycha swoją deskę, zastanawia się dlaczego Niall w ogóle wyszedłby dzisiaj pojeździć. Myślał, że wszyscy Irlandczycy są uczuleni na słońce. Więc czy Niall nie powinien stać teraz w płomieniach? Albo przynajmniej błyszczeć? Jaki jest najwyższy wskaźnik SPF dostępny w środkach przeciwsłonecznych?

      Nagle deska Louisa szarpie się, a on leci do przodu. Udaje mu się wylądować na nogach, ponieważ jest cholernym  _ninją_ , ale ledwie unika czegoś, co byłoby bardzo żenującą kolizją z krzepkim budowlańcem. Budowlaniec jest pochylony i rozstawia jakieś pomarańczowe pachołki i w innych okolicznościach Louisowi  _podobałoby_  się mieć krzepkiego budowlańca, pochylonego dla niego.

      Albo, bardziej odpowiednio, mieć go za sobą. Ale nie na środku ulicy. Właściwie nie, Louis już raz wcześniej to zrobił. Więc może nie na środku ulicy  _w biały dzień._

      Louis obraca się do swojej deski, zastanawiając się co go zrzuciło i znajduje przednie koła, utknięte w smole. Jest tak cholernie gorąco, że smoła pomiędzy pęknięciami chodnika dosłownie się rozpłynęła.

      Rozgląda się po ulicy i widzi gorąco migoczące falami, gdy promieniuje z asfaltu. Park naprzeciwko jest pusty, zwyczajowy tłum starszych ludzi i młodych rodzin schronił się w klimatyzowanych pomieszczeniach. Nawet kaczki w stawie wycofały się do cienia, unosząc się na powierzchni, ciche i nieruchome pod liśćmi płaczącej wierzby. Cholerne  _ptaki_  są mądrzejsze od Louisa. Wyczuły, że lepiej się schronić, podczas gdy Louis po prostu tu stoi, w upale, gdy promienie słońca okrywają go. Może fizycznie poczuć, jak jego skóra parzy, jak jego puls wybija stały rytm w jego głowie, a jego wzrok na zmianę wyostrza się i zamazuje. Czuje, jakby miał zwymiotować.

      Zauważa lodziarnię i podejmuje szybką decyzję do wzięcia zasłużonej przerwy. Zayn może poczekać. Z Louisa nie będzie dobry skrzydłowy, jeśli będzie martwy.

      Wejście do sklepu jest jak wchodzenie w ścianę z cegieł. Ceglaną, chłodną ścianę ze słodkim zapachem w powietrzu, które łagodzi pulsowanie w jego głowie. Gęsia skórka pojawia się na jego ramionach od klimatyzacji, która chłodni jego pot. Louis chce upaść na kolana i pocałować podłogę, ale to byłoby nieco zbyt dziwne, nawet dla niego.

      W sklepie jest tylko dwóch klientów, młoda matka i jej brzdąc o blond włosach. Mała dziewczynka stoi na ladzie, klaszcząc w dłonie i podskakując, gdy pracownik wrzuca żelki w kształcie misiów do jej miseczki z tęczowymi lodami. Chłopak wystawia język i zezuje, kiedy przesuwa zamówienie po ladzie.

\- Lux, kochanie, podziękuj temu uroczemu chłopcu. - Instruuje ją mama.

      Mała dziewczynka łapie twarz chłopaka w swoje małe rączki i wyciska lodowy pocałunek na jego policzku. On śmieje się głośno i zamienia się to w ochrypłe szczeknięcie, nim zakrywa dłonią usta.

      Dziewczyny odchodzą, kierując się do drzwi i Louis po raz pierwszy może dobrze przyjrzeć się chłopakowi.

      I Louis myśli, że to  _tak_  pasuje, że pracą tego chłopaka jest nabieranie lodów. Ponieważ ma czekoladowe liki, waniliową skórę i truskawkowe usta.

\- Neapolitan. - Louis oddycha, oniemiały.

\- Jasne, już się robi - mówi chłopak z uśmiechem i,  _cholera_. Ma dołeczki.

      Louisowi zajmuje kilka sekund, by wyrwać się z tej mgły i kiedy to robi, uświadamia sobie, że chłopak myśli, że właśnie złożył zamówienie.

\- Czekaj, nie!

      Chłopak spogląda na niego z nad łyżki lodów waniliowych i marszczy brwi.

\- Nie chcesz Neapolitana?

      Wzrok Louisa zostaje przyciągnięty do jędrnych bicepsów chłopaka, które poruszają się pysznie, gdy się napisana. Zastanawia się jak silny jest ten chłopak, czy byłby zdolny podnieść Louisa i trzymać go przy ladzie. Louis jęczy.

-  _Boże_ , tak. Chcę to.

      Chłopak rozgląda się po pustym sklepie, zmieszany, a potem z powrotem patrzy na Louisa.

\- Więc, um, chcesz lody? Czy, uh, nie?

      Louis może jedynie gapić się z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ślinką w ustach na chłopaka, który zaczyna skubać niepewnie dolną wargę.

-  _Ty jesteś_  Neapolitan.

      Chłopak upuszcza łyżkę do lodów i wycofuje się zza lady.

\- Pozwól mi zawołać managera - mówi powoli, a potem odwraca się i znika w tylnym pomieszczeniu.

      Teraz, gdy chłopaka nie ma, Louis już dłużej nie czuje się odurzony. Synapsy w jego mózgu na powrót działają i Louis uświadamia sobie, że właśnie przestraszył tego wspaniałego osobnika tak bardzo, że  _dosłownie od niego uciekł._

      Cóż. Kurwa.

      Ten chłopak prawdopodobnie myśli, że Louis jest całkowity świrem. Którym, szczerze, Louis jest ale zazwyczaj nie pozwoliłby ładnym chłopcom tego widzieć, zanim miałby ich pomiędzy prześcieradłami.

      Więc reaguje w jedyny sposób, o jakim może pomyśleć i upada na ziemię. W razie wątpliwości graj martwego. Motto życiowe.

      To kiedy leży tam na twardych, kleistych płytkach, Louisowi świta w głowie, że to  _może_  nie był najlepszy kierunek działania. Mógł po prostu opuścić sklep, zanim chłopak wróci. Ale wtedy nigdy nie byłby w stanie pokazać się tu więcej, a śliczny chłopak przez całą wieczność myślałby, że Louis jest dziwakiem. Louis krzywi się na tą myśl. Mógł po prostu poczekać na chłopaka, przeprosić i wyjaśnić, że wybór tylko jednego loda był tak trudny, z tak obficie szerokim wyborem smaków. Ale nie. Louis zawsze wybiera najbardziej dramatyczną opcję, prawda? Po prostu nie może być normalnym człowiekiem.

      Zanim Louis ma czas, by rozważyć swoje życiowe wybory, słyszy głosy dochodzące z zaplecza, które stają się coraz głośniejsze.

\- Nie wiem, Li. On po prostu mówi jakieś naprawdę dziwne rzeczy.

      Boże, nawet jego głos jest bogaty i gładki, jak Rum Raisin Royale.

\- Jakiego rodzaju rzeczy? - pyta kolejny głos, ale Louis nie może dopasować do niego żadnego smaku.

\- Powiedział mi, że jestem Neapolitanem.

\- Okej, to jest zdecydowanie nienormalne.

\- Prawda?

      Przez szparę pomiędzy podłogą a ladą, Louis widzi dwie pary butów. Zatrzymują się i Louis zaciska powieki, wstrzymując oddech.

\- Uh, gdzie on zniknął, Harry?

       _Harry_. Louis mógłby omdleć, gdyby już nie leżał.

\- On... On był tutaj chwilę... Och, cholera.

      Louis słyszy, jak ktoś biegnie, a potem ciało opada obok niego.

\- Kurwa, Harry, co mu się stało?

\- Nie wiem, nie wiem! - Chłodna dłoń znajduje się na jego policzku. - Kurwa, jest  _taki_  gorący. -  _Cóż, dziękuję, ty też jesteś niczego sobie._  - To może być udar cieplny. - Och, gorący i mądry. A niech to.

\- Puls? - Drugi głos brzmi na rozgorączkowany.

      Opuszki palców przyciskają się do miękkiej skóry pod żuchwą Louisa, a on zdecydowanie chciałby czuć je na całym swoim ciele.

\- Naprawdę szybki Jak, naprawdę,  _naprawdę_  szybki. Kurwa, nie wydaje mi się, by oddychał.

\- Dzwonię po karetkę.

      I okej, Louis zawstydził się już wystarczająco bez angażowania służb ratowniczych. Kaszle i bierze drżący oddech, wewnętrznie krytykując się za okropne aktorstwo prosto z telenoweli.

\- Czekaj, Liam, wstrzymaj się. Myślę, że się budzi. - Louis już nigdy nie wyśmieje  _Sąsiadów_.

      Louis trzepocze rzęsami kilka razy dla lepszego efektu, a potem powoli otwiera oczy. Kiedy spogląda w górę, znajduje Harry'ego, klęczącego nad nim, jego delikatne włosy są otoczone przez fluorescencyjne światło sklepowe, lśniące zielone oczy obserwują jego twarzy i Louis myśli, że mógłby przywyknąć do tego widoku.

\- Hej, kolego, w porządku?

\- Um, ja... tak sądzę, tak. - Louis odpowiada, dodając lekkie drżenie do swoich słów i, cholera, Louis będzie wymiatać na zajęciach z aktorstwa.

\- Myślisz, że możesz usiąść?

      Louis przytakuje z wahaniem i Harry pochyla się, by mu pomóc. Łagodnie wkłada ręce pod ramiona Louisa i Louis bierze głębokie oddechy, kiedy widzi, jak kciuki Harry'ego nakładają się na siebie na środku jego klatki piersiowej. Teraz byłby to bardzo nieodpowiedni czas, by mu stanął.

      Harry ustawia Louisa, by opierał się o ladę, a potem sam siada na podłodze naprzeciw niego po turecku.

\- Jestem Harry - mówi, wyciągając rękę.

\- Louis. - Louis odpowiada, przełykając, kiedy ogromna, blada dłoń Harry'ego połyka jego mniejszą, opaloną.

      Są całkowitymi przeciwieństwami i bezbłędnie do siebie pasują.

\- Cześć. - Oddycha Harry.

\- Cześć - szepcze Louis.

      Liam, chłopak o szerokich ramionach z porządnie ułożonym quiffem i zmartwionymi oczami wręcza Louisowi szklankę lodowatej wody.

\- Pamiętasz co się stało, Louis?

      Oczy Louisa przeskakują między ich dwójką i, dobry Boże, oni faktycznie to kupują.

\- Ja... nie jestem pewien. Pamiętam wejście do sklepu, a potem moja wizja była, jakby, zawężona? A potem wszystko tak jakby zrobiło się czarno-białe i następną rzeczą, jaką wiedziałem jest to, że byłem na podłodze. - Louis nie ma absolutnie żadnego pojęcia o czym mówi. Po prostu idzie z tym, co powiedziała Lottie, kiedy zemdlała ten jeden raz podczas przeprowadzania sekcji szczura na biologii. Przygryza wargę i widzi, jak oczy Harry'ego robią się niewyraźne.

      Kiedy chłopak się odzywa, jego głos brzmi na głębszy niż wcześniej, bardziej zgrzytliwy.

\- Czy ty, ah, czy pamiętasz cokolwiek, co powiedziałeś? Kiedy wszedłeś?

      Louis potrząsa powoli głową. Jeśli będzie udawał, że zapomniał, to może Harry też zapomni.

\- Dlaczego? Powiedziałem coś złego?

      Liam otwiera usta, ale Harry go wyprzedza.

\- Nope, wcale.

      _Dzięki ci, Jezu._

      Louis che wstać, ale Harry popycha go łagodnie z ciepłą dłonią na piersi.

\- Powinieneś prawdopodobnie zostać tu przez chwilę. Może to nie jest dobry pomysł, by wychodzić na ten upał. Mogę, um, mógłbym dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. To znaczy jeśli ty, uh, jeśli chcesz?

      Louis przygryza wargę raz jeszcze by powstrzymać uśmiech, grożący przejęciem kontroli nad jego twarzą. Prawdopodobnie lepiej nie wyglądać na zbyt chętnego, kiedy "zemdlałeś" dziesięć minut temu. Ma przeczucie, że i tak jego oczy migoczą.

\- To byłoby miłe, tak.

\- Czy jest ktoś, do kogo możemy zadzwonić w międzyczasie? - pyta Liam.

      Louis  _naprawdę_  chce powiedzieć nie, ale potem myśli o Zaynie i o tym, jakim dupkiem będzie, jeśli nie pojawi się w skate parku bez dobrego powodu.

\- Uh, tak. - Louis mówi, wyjmując telefon z kieszeni i wręczając go Liamowi. - Miałem spotkać się z Zaynem. prawdopodobnie się martwi. Jest pierwszym numerem na szybkim wybieraniu.

      Kiedy spogląda z powrotem na Harry'ego, ten marszczy brwi i bawiąc się luźną nitką fartucha.

\- Zadzwonię do niego. Dlaczego nie przeniesiecie się do boksu? Są dziesięć razy bardziej wygodne od podłogi i o wiele bardziej higieniczne.

      Dziesięć minut później Louis siedzi w miętowym boksie ze śmiejącym się Harrym naprzeciwko i z miską karmelowych lodów przed sobą i  _naprawdę_  myśli, że mógłby do tego przywyknąć. Właśnie stara się wylizać lody językiem, ponieważ "sztućce wysysają całą zabawę z życia, drogi Haroldzie".

\- Och, mój Boże, Lou. - Harry rechocze. - Masz lody  _wszędzie_.

\- Co? Gdzie? - Louis wydyma wargę. - Tutaj? - I dotyka palcem policzka, tylko po to, by rozsmarować więcej lepkości.

\- Nie, ty głupolu. - Harry chichocze. - Jesteś beznadziejny, pozwól mi.

      Potem pochyla się nad stołem, sięgając do twarzy Louisa. Kiedy miękka opuszka kciuka Harry'ego łączy się z dolną wargą Louisa, Harry przestaje się śmiać. Louis przestaje się uśmiechać. Świat ogólnie wydaje się zatrzymać i skurczyć tak, że wszystko, co zawiera, to dwójka chłopców i trochę roztopionych lodów w pastelowym boksie w lodziarni.

      Bardzo powoli Louis oblizuje się językiem, więc ociera się on o kciuk Harry'ego. Oddech Harry'ego jest szybki i Louis z chęcią pozostałby w tym zawieszeniu przez resztę swoich dni.

      Ale nie może.

      I to wszystko wina pieprzonego  _Zayna_. Zayna, który wbiega przez drzwi lodziarni ze zmieszanym Niallem za sobą.

\- Boobear! Och, mój Boże! Nic ci nie jest?

      Harry szybko zabiera dłoń, jakby został ukuty, a Zayn przyciska Louisa do wyściełanej ławki.

\- Mam się dobrze, Z. Szczerze, po prostu nieco się przegrzałem, to wszystko - mówi Louis, poklepując Zayna po plecach i posyłając Harry'emu przepraszające spojrzenie.

\- To wszystko moja wina, nie powinienem zmuszać cię, byś się ze mną spotkał. Tak bardzo przepraszam, Boo.

-  _W porządku._

      Harry wstaje nagle i otrzepuje swój fartuch.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinienem wrócić już do pracy. Mam na myśli, już nie potrzebujesz, bym cię pilnował, prawda? - mówi, nie patrząc Louisowi w oczy.

      I, och. To prawdopodobnie nie powinno boleć tak, jak boli. Ponieważ Louis pierwszy raz zobaczył Harry'ego zaledwie pół godziny temu. Jest tylko dziwakiem, który opadł na podłogę w miejscu pracy Harry'ego i przysparzał mu kłopotu przez dwadzieścia minut. Nie powinien oczekiwać, że będzie znaczył dla Harry'ego coś więcej niż to. Ale poniekąd tak było, więc te słowa pieką.

      Ale przykleja sztuczny uśmiech na twarz i pokazuje światu, że nie jest zraniony, bo tak właśnie Louis sobie radzi ze wszystkim.

\- Tak, stary. Ale dzięki, naprawdę.

      Zayn odkleja się do Louisa i podchodzi, by energicznie potrząsnąć dłonią Harry'ego.

\- Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję za opiekę nad nim.

      Harry uśmiecha się, ale jego policzki pozostają ukryte.

\- Żaden problem. - A potem w końcu spogląda na Louisa. - Pa, Louis.

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry. - Louis odpowiada cicho.

      A potem go nie ma, gdy wślizguje się na zaplecze.

\- Zabierzmy cię do domu, tak?

      Niall odprowadza Zayna i Louisa z powrotem do ich mieszkania, a Louis jest cicho, trzymając swoją deskę i licząc linie roztopionej smoły na chodniku. Kiedy dochodzą do drzwi wejściowych, Niall zatrzymuje się i wpycha dłonie do kieszeni.

\- Więc, um, Zayn, czuję się nieco źle, jeśli chodzi o dzisiaj.

      Oczy Zayna rozszerzają się, gdy patrzy na klamkę.

\- Uh, tak? Dlaczego?

\- Bo byliśmy w lodziarni! - Niall wybucha, sprawiając, że obaj, Zayn i Louis, podskakują. - Staliśmy tam, w  _lodziarni_ , a ja nie zaoferowałem, by coś ci kupić!

\- Cóż, może mógłbyś wynagrodzić mi to jutro wieczorem?

      I,  _co_? Czy Louis właśnie fizycznie jest świadkiem tego, jak Zaynowi w końcu urosły jaja?

\- Tak. - Szczerzy się Niall. - Tak, chciałbym.

      Zayn cały po prostu promienieje, co może mieć coś wspólnego z jaskrawą czerwienią na jego policzkach, a Louis nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Zayn uniósł się teraz trzy cale nad ziemią.

      Myśli, że może znów omdleć, albo raczej po raz pierwszy, nieważne, jeśli będzie musiał stać tu i patrzeć, jak Zayn i Niall robią to siebie maślane oczy.

      Przepycha się do mieszkania, by znaleźć klimatyzator, lód i porno.

***

      Dwa dni później Louis zbiera się na odwagę, by powrócić do lodziarni. Harry znów nabiera lody za ladą, więc Louis czeka, aż grupa nastolatek zostanie obsłużona, zanim podchodzi.

\- Cześć, co mogę podać? - pyta Harry, nie zerkając do góry.

\- Heja, Harry.

      Głowa Harry'ego podrywa się i Louis raz jeszcze spotyka się z miękkimi lokami i szerokimi, zielonymi oczami.

\- Louis, cześć. - Oddycha Harry.

      Stoją w niezręcznej ciszy przez minutę, po prostu patrząc na siebie, aż Harry odchrząkuje.

\- Więc, um, jak się masz - pyta, a potem zajmuje się rozkładaniem na nowo rożkowych wafli.

\- Dobrze, tak, czuję się o wiele lepiej. Chciałem po prostu przyjść i raz jeszcze podziękować, wiesz, za opiekowanie się mną i w ogóle.

\- Jak powiedziałem, to żaden problem. Wykonywałem moją pracę.

\- Racja. - Louis szura czubkiem swoich Vansów po płytkach w miejscu, gdzie jego tyłek był niecałe 48 godzin temu. - Przynajmniej jedna dobra rzecz z tego wyniknęła.

\- Tak? Co takiego? - Harry teraz sortuje posypki.

\- Zayn i Niall wreszcie wzięli się w garść.

      Czekoladowa posypka wysypuje się wszędzie, a Harry w końcu spotyka spojrzenie Louisa.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak, to było całkiem urocze, jeśli mam być szczery.

\- Och.

      Kiedy Harry nie mówi nic więcej, Louis poddaje się i odwraca, by odejść.

\- Louis, czekaj!

      Louis odwraca się szybko.

\- Tak?

\- Czy ty, um, chciałbyś zjeść lody? Ze mną?

      Louis szczerzy się.

      Dzielą się Neapolitan Sundae w ich miętowym boksie.

***

      Sześć miesięcy później Harry patrzy na Louisa z pierwszego rzędu, gdy Louis umiera na scenie w swojej studenckiej produkcji Romea i Julii. Po występie, Louis idzie za kulisy i znajduje Harry'ego, z skrzyżowanymi ramionami i oskarżeniem w oczach.

\- Nigdy nie miałeś udaru cieplnego, prawda?

\- Erm, cóż, nie. Nie do końca.

      Harry opuszcza ręce i wypuszcza oddech.

\- Och, mój Boże. Zakochałem się w dziwaku.

**Author's Note:**

> Neapolitan, Rum Raisin Royal i Neapolitan Sundae to wszystko nazwy lodów.


End file.
